A Xerdan Death/Transcript
Previously..... **Johanna: It’s been a long time since we last saw you Rozetta..... **Rozetta: A long time indeed.. How are things going in Xerda... **Johanna: The usual... Anyway.. I brought you some outfits to wear, lets get in the hidden entrance, Gorgeous is guarding us at Xerda!! In the present.... **Rozetta: Home, sweet, home!! Uhhh... How I missed that place.... **Rozetta: Johanna, didn’t you say Gorgeous is guarding us? **Johanna: She was supposed to... but I don’t see her anywhere! **Johanna: Gorgeous! GORGEOUS!!!! **Rozetta: Hey! Lower your voice! Mia and I may be wearing disguises, but the Xerdans will feel suspicious toward us, if they saw us here!! **Johanna: Oh yes.... sorry.... **Rozetta: Anyway... I feel kinda uneasy by this.... Let’s try to search for her in the area, I have a feeling something horrible must have happened to her.. Chapter 1 *Investigate area (Victim identified: Gorgeous) **Rozetta (panicking): Oh gods! Oh fuck! Oh lords!! **Johanna: GORGEOUS!! **Johanna: Oh shit! She looks.... dead!!!! **Rozetta: BECAUSE SHE IS DEAD!!!!! **Johanna: There’s no way her death was accidental... It looks like she was.... murdered.... **Johanna: Does that mea- **Rozetta (panicking): Oh no! That must mean someone might’ve known about our plan!!! **Johanna: Rozetta... Calm down.... I-It’s okay... There must be some other explanation.... **Johanna: Gorgeous and I agreed to let you stay in her settlement.... though... the guards may come here due to what happened.... It’s better to stay there until we find a better place for you to hide.... **Rozetta: Okay... also we have to take the body with us, as we need to analyze it to figure out who committed the murder, and I’m afraid we may need to suspect you.... *Speak to Johanna (1 star) **Rozetta: Johanna.... While you were sneaking to the hidden exit.... did anyone follow you..... **Johanna: I don’t know..... It was Gorgeous who was supposed to look out for stalkers... And now she’s dead, and won’t be able to speak about it.... **Rozetta: So... That means the killer might not be someone who knew of the plan, but a girl who just simply wanted to sneak out to the surface to have fun.... **Johanna: Could be.... but Gorgeous was good-hearted girl, I can’t think of anyone who’d hurt her, and she generally disliked the queen, I’d doubt she’d be faithful to her, and stop whoever the girl is from sneaking out.... **Rozetta: sighs No leads..... **Rozetta: Oh well... I guess that means we have to investigate areas Gorgeous went frequently to... **Rozetta: And I knew Gorgeous since she was born 2918 years ago, I doubt she lost her love for shopping in the few years of my banishment! Lets go to the marketplace!! *Investigate marketplace **Rozetta: What did you find, Mia? **Rozetta: A necklace!! Why?! That’s the royal family crest for Xerda!! **Rozetta: This must belong to one of my relatives, but I don’t recognize the specialized symbol though.... **Rozetta: We know that Gorgeous hated all the royal members, except of me, it would be smart to identify the owner of this.... **Rozetta: And repairing those metal pieces may lead us to someone..... *Identify crest (1 star) **Rozetta: And that crest belongs to..... Josephina?! Who’s this? **Johanna: It’s your niece, Rozetta..... **Rozetta: Niece? Since when? **Johanna: After your banishment, your sister, Xenia, decided to have a child, and so she decided to create a figure using clay, and asked the gods to bring it to life, which gave her Josephina... **Rozetta: Xenia? A mother? No way..... **Rozetta: Anyway... We have to speak to Josephina..... *Talk to Josephina (1 star) **Josephina: Hello, fellow citizens! Have you came here to flirt with me, or for me to show you my garden!! **Josephina: Wait..... I may have not met every Xerdan in the city.... But I’m pretty sure a blue-haired girl would’ve easily caught my eyes easily.... **Rozetta: I- **Josephina: Oh! You must have been born just yesterday or something like this! Silly me..... What’s your given name..... **Rozetta: My name’s Pupinia, and that here is my sister, Mia... We were both created yesterday by clay... Our mother is called, Gorgeous! **Josephina: Gorgeous having children! Definitely didn’t expect that! She always cared so much of her beauty, I never thought she’d waste her time creating and raising a child! Two, nonetheless! **Josephina: Anyway, I must go pay your mother a visit, to congratulate her for entering motherhood.... **Rozetta: Unfortunately you can’t, she’s been murdered..... **Josephina: Murdered! Holy shit! That must be so painful for you to learn!! **Josephina: Though.... You should be relieved at the same time, I doubt she’d know how to raise you as properly as my mother did. She wouldn’t have taught how to be a good swordswoman, or at least be in good shape, like my mother did! Ha! **Rozetta: That Josephina is pretty potty-mouthed if you ask me... not surprised seeing who her mother is..... **Rozetta: Something about her is strange...... Like, I’ve seen her somewhere.... *Fix broken shield (1 star) **Rozetta: So these metal pieces belong to a shield..... **Rozetta: And the owner of the shield is a certain Zara..... **Rozetta: Let’s go talk to her! *Talk to Zara (1 star) **Zara: With that blue hair, I’d be able to spot you from a crowd of Xerdans... Who are you? And why didn’t I meet you earlier? **Rozetta: My name’s Pupinia and that’s my sister, Mia, we’re daughters of Gorgeous, we were created recently..... **Zara: Ha ha ha! You nearly got me there! I thought you said you were GORGEOUS’ daughters!! **Zara: I have to hear that from her, herself! **Rozetta: Unfortunately you can’t, she’s dead! We’re investigating her murder... **Zara: Gorgeous! Dead! Shit.... **Zara: Your poor mother...... She didn’t deserve that... She was one of the nicest and most feminine girls in here, Its such a shame that had to happen, she had a lot to live for.... **Rozetta: We all have a lot to live for... From what I heard from her, we’re immortal! **Zara: True though.... **Zara: Now... I’d have like to stay and talk, but I have some people to train.... I doubt your mother would have send you to fencing school, judging by her femininity..... but since you’re free, I suggest you join... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: The killer knows sword-fighting; Killer attribute: The killer is fit) **Rozetta: It was really hard for me to autopsy the body.... I never thought I would have had to do this to a friend.... **Rozetta: Anyway.... The murder weapon is obviously a sword, due to the wounds... **Rozetta: And seeing how deep they are! Your killer must be really strong to do that!! I’ll add these attributes to the killer profile! Later.... **Johanna: Rozetta! Have you found Gorgeous’ killer! **Rozetta: Sadly, no..... but we did find out the killer is both fit and is a good swordsman.... **Rozetta: We know both Josephina and Zara fit this.... **Rozetta: And Johanna.... although I doubt you killed Gorgeous, you’re a suspect and you fit the attributes... we have no choice but to add that to your profile.... **Johanna: I understan- **Xerdan guards: Stop right there! **Rozetta: What are y- **Xerdan guards: Silent! You’re under arrest! We’re taking you to the queen! The three of you! Chapter 2 **Xerdan guards: Stop right there! The three of you! **Rozetta: Wha- **Xerdan guards: We’re taking you all to see Queen Penthesilia II!! At the queen’s throne room..... **Xerdan guards (with Rozetta and Johanna): Your highness! We brought the outlaws to you! **Penthesilia: Thank you, let the outlaws stay, you can departure from the room.... I’ll be having a talk to them.... *Speak to the queen (1 star) **Rozetta: Your highness! It’s an.... honor... to meet you..... **Penthesilia: I’m aware of that..... **Rozetta: May we know why were there, we were just born yesterday, Mia and I, we don’t really remember breaking the rul- **Penthesilia: And may I know what’s YOUR name?! **Rozetta: Pupin- **Penthesilia: I remember now! ROZETTA!!! Such a beautiful name, I gave it to my eldest daughter, however, I regret giving that to such a disgraceful creature like her!!! **Rozetta: How did yo- **Penthesilia: I have spies everywhere at the city, one of the most faithful ones reported hearing Gorgeous and Johanna speaking, about sneaking YOU in there!!! **Penthesilia: So how was life at the surface, Rozetta? I’ve heard your man just died! Seems like you got banished for nothing! Ha! **Rozetta (trying not to break down): .......... **Johanna: Your highness! We understand your angry at Gorgeous and I! But we have reasons to do that! Tell her Rozetta! **Rozetta: There is a girl in Xerda, who is conspiring with a criminal group..... **Penthelisia: A criminal group?! How dreadful!!! I demand that they be brought to me, immediately! **Rozetta: We can’t, we don’t know who she is, yet... And we’re not going to try finding out who she is, until we arrest Gorgeous’ killer... **Penthesilia: So Gorgeous died... huh... I’ll admit I never liked her, she would always shame me for being cruel toward the male race, and for enslaving them.... **Penthesilia: I would have banished that bitch, but I can’t simply banish her for her sympathy towards men, and I’ve got no proof she’s straight..... **Penthesilia: I wouldn’t have minded to let the killer get away with the murder, but since you won’t search for that conspirator until her killer is seized, I’d suggest you go search the feast room, as I’ve thrown a feast yesterday, and all the Xerdans were invited, and you know Gorgeous..... **Rozetta: I don’t want any help from my mother, but she’s right, we have to search the feast room, I bet you a chest of diamonds that Gorgeous was there!! *Investigate feast room **Rozetta: I recognize that knife! That belongs to my sister Xenia. Considering her daughter’s a suspect, I think she’s worthy of a talk.... **Rozetta: And here’s a bottle of red wine, with a message, but it’s faded...... **Rozetta: We should recover it! *Speak to Xenia (1 star) **Xenia: Ugh! It’s YOU! I thought I won’t have to see you again! I know this is you, Rozetta!!! **Rozetta: Yeah yeah yeah...... **Xenia: And if it wasn’t already bad enough you came here, you decided to bring an American demigod with you!!! **Rozetta: Now can you shut up! We’re investigating a murder, and you’re a suspect! **Xenia: You don’t get to tell me what to do, Rozie! **Xenia: Anyway, yes I did speak to Xenia, and ate a beef and stout pie with her! End of story, now piss off, snowflakes!! **Rozetta: My sister... as dislikable as always... I thought motherhood would change her... However, that’s idiotic for me to say, especially with a mother like Penthesilia.... **Rozetta: Anyway, I already know that Xenia is fit and a good swordsman, lets add that to her profile! *Recover faded message on wine bottle (1 star) **Rozetta: The message says: “Gorgeous, if you want me trust you, then proves to me, you’re worth it”..... **Rozetta: And the person who wrote this is..... Johanna? **Rozetta: What is this about? We should speak to her!! *Ask Johanna why she didn’t trust Gorgeous (1 star) **Rozetta: Johanna, may you explain that message you sent to Gorgeous? **Johanna: ............ **Johanna: Look, Gorgeous is a good and caring person, and although she could keep secrets when sober.... **Johanna: She won’t shut her mouth about it, when drunk!!! **Johanna: That’s exactly why I didn’t like the fact you got her involved in the plan! She always gets drunk in parties, I was afraid she would end up telling someone about our plan to sneak you in Xerda, by accident! Just like how Zara was afraid that she’d spill her little secret...... **Rozetta: Sara has a secret? What is it? **Johanna: I don’t know! Only Gorgeous knew about it! **Rozetta: Whatever that secret she’s hiding! She has to tell us about it! Ask Zara what secret, Gorgeous was hiding for her (1 star) **Zara: Is it true! You are THE Rozetta! The princess who was banished from the city for falling in love with a man! **Rozetta: News travel fast as I see..... Yes, I am Rozetta, I kept it a secret as Mia and I needed to be in the city in order to investigate something..... **Rozetta: Anyway.. We’re not the only ones holding secrets, we know you wanted Gorgeous to keep a secret for you, so would you mind leaving your slice of beef and stout pie somewhere, and tell us what it is? **Zara: Considering you were banished from the city for the same reason, I think you’ll understand.... I’m straight..... **Rozetta: I had suspicions..... the way you flirted with us, seemed forced.... **Zara: I made it obvious didn’t I..... **Zara: You see.... I fell in love with one of the men, we captured as slaves.... **Zara: And Gorgeous.... she caught me making love with him...... **Zara: She promised to keep it a secret, as she is straight herself, and she knew I’d be banished if news about it was spread! But I didn’t trust her! When she’s drunk, there’s nothing she would not say! **Rozetta: And so you killed her for it? **Zara: Hell no! I don’t even know about the existence of the secret root between Xerda and the surface! Later..... **Rozetta: This investigation is confusing me.... **Rozetta: The only people I can think of, who’d kill Gorgeous are my mother and sister.... **Rozetta: Neither Johanna and Zara trusted her, because of her drinking habit, could one of them have killed her? **Rozetta: Maybe we should take a quick look at the marketplace, there may be something the killer hid there. It’s easy to hide things at a busy place.... *Investigate stall **Rozetta: A bloody sword! How did we not see it! **Rozetta: The killer must’ve thrown it there, away from the crime scene, hoping no one would find it! **Rozetta: I will analyze it to see if they left clues there! *Analyze bloody sword (Killer attribute: Killer eats beef and stout pie) **Rozetta: After analyzing the murder weapon, I managed to find some stains of grease..... **Rozetta: Lucky for us, Gorgeous was obsessed with chemistry, and had bought many chemistry-related apparatus which the Xerdans stole from the surface.... **Rozetta: So I was able to tell that the grease on the weapon came from a slice of beef and stout pie, meaning the killer ate one before killing Gorgeous. **Rozetta: And if I recall.... Zara was eating one, and Xenia mentioned being a fan of the Irish dish.... At the feast room....... **Rozetta: So far.... Two suspects fit all attributes...... **Rozetta: Johanna is vegan, so she’s out of the list...... **Rozetta: Other than the fact that the victim hated her, Xenia doesn’t really have a moti- **Rozetta: Someone is there, lets hide, maybe it’s the killer, and we may get a confession or something! **Josephina: No one is here.... good.... Josephina holds a cup of water, and exposes it to the sun, and chants a comment in order to Irish message........ Marisol Robertson....... **Marisol (on the Iris message): How’s things going, are Mia and Rozetta captured?! **Josephine: Sadly, no..... Chapter 3 **Josephina: No one is here.... good.... Josephina holds a cup of water, and exposes it to the sun, and chants a comment in order to Irish message........ Marisol Robertson....... **Marisol (on the Iris message): How’s things going, are Mia and Rozetta captured?! **Josephine: Sadly, no...... They told the queen their reason for sneaking into here, and so she welcomed them until they arres- **Rozetta: Stop right there!!!! **Marisol (on an iris message): Oh shit! Gotta ago, iris message me later! **Josephina: Hey! Yo- *Talk to “Josephina” (1 star) **Josephina (evil grin): Well well.... as it seems I am caught! And yes! I am the Xerdan conspirator, Galinda and Marisol told me about their plan, and I just couldn’t resist joining in..... **Rozetta: Are you really the Xerdan Olympian, or is it your “mother”, Xenia!! **Josephina: What do you mea- **Rozetta: Look! I know “Josephina” isn’t your real name! I recognize you as one of the participants in my live action game, the one which I used to see which demigods are worthy of fighting against The Anoterous! **Rozetta: I didn’t say a word about at first, because you claimed to be Xenia’s daughter, but now after you revealed yourself as an agent, I don’t think you are actually my neice! The New Olympians sent you there, to convince one of the Xerdans to work with you! And seeing that Xenia claimed that you are her daughter, and made up the fact she made you by clay! I’m assuming it’s her!! **Josephina: You’re smarter than I thought.... Yes, I’m not actually a Xerdan, I’m actually a daughter of Demeter, just like your friend Mia there. I was also the one who reported your plan to your mother, I knew Gorgeous and Johanna didn’t ghost you unlike the others, so I kept my eye on them, everyday during my stay...... **Rozetta: Oh! Once the queen hears about tha- **Josephina (laughing): She’ll do what? Do you think she’d believe any bad qualities said about her precious, prized daughter, coming from the mouth of her estranged one!! **Josephina (playing with her nails): Now if you mind..... I’ll be at the dining room eating a slice of beef and stout pie, bye bye!! **Rozetta: I’ll just ignore what she said at the end..... **Rozetta: Anyway! Lets search the feast room to learn of Xenia’s whereabouts, and confront her of her betrayal!! *Investigate feast table **Rozetta: As I see this is Xenia’s routine list... and looking at it, it says that she is practicing sword fighting! **Rozetta: Let’s go and grill her up! *Tell Xenia that you know that she is the Xerdian Olympian (1 star) **Rozetta: Game over, Xenia! We know that you are the Xerdian Olympian! **Xenia: And I’m guessing you have proof of this, or is this just a petty accusation you made, in order to make mother favor you.... **Rozetta: We have proof! We know that Josephina isn’t Josephina’s real name, and she in fact isn’t your daughter, and not even. A Xerdan! She’s a daughter of Demeter! And you helped her blend in Xerda, meaning that YOU ARE the conspirator! **Xenia: Oh well..... I’ll be honest with you, I am a New Olympian, but do you think mother would believe a single word you say! Ha! **Rozetta: There’s only way to find out! We’re telling her! *Report Xenia and “Josephina” to the queen (1 star) **Penthesilia (being fed a slice of beef and stout pie, by her slave, Otto): ............. **Penthesilia: What are you all doing here? **Rozetta: We are here to tell you that we found the traitor, or should we say traitors! **Penthesilia: Really..... and may I know their names..... **Rozetta: It’s non other than your daughter, Xenia, and her so-called daughter, “Josephina”.... **Xenia: Mother! You can’t seriously believe her! She’s just doing this to humiliate you by making it seem like you’re favoring a traitor over a “loyal citizen”!! **Penthesilia: Xenia... Don’t worry, I’ll discuss this with them.... **Penthesilia: And may I know what proof you have against them?! **Rozetta: Josephina isn’t what she seems like! She is not Xenia’s daughter, nor is she a Xerdan! **Rozetta: She’s an American demigod, just like Mia! She’s a daughter of Demeter, who snuck into Xerda, and YOUR DAUGHTER helped her blend in, by making up the fake story of her creating her with clay, meaning that Xenia is a New Olympian, and Josephina is here to help her with whatever conspiracy, they are planning there! **Penthesilia: An interesting story, Rozetta. You could be a book author one day. However.... just because you never met Josephina, that doesn’t mean she isn’t Xerdan! **Rozetta: But.... I literally caught her Iris-messaging a New Olympian! **Josephina: They were the ones who Iris-messaged me! I didn’t even know who she is! I was drinking a cup of water and that girl appeared! She even appeared shocked when she saw my face! **Rozetta: Hey! Don’t lie! Besides, if I was faking the fact that Josephina’s a demigod, why would I choose a random godparent like Demeter? **Penthesilia: Because everyone knows Josephina as the best botanist in Xerda! So instead of making false allegations, get back to your investigation, and bring me THE REAL conspirator! Later..... **Rozetta (angry): I can’t believe this! She let those bitches get away with this!!! **Rozetta: At least now we know who the traitors are, but we need to find evidence to prove to “her highness” that her prized little whore, isn’t as loyal as she thought! **Rozetta: Ugh.... I’m sorry angry that I forgot about the murder...... **Rozetta: Lets investigate the hidden root again, to find more evidence to arrest the killer! Now we have three people that match the evidence! *Investigate hidden root (Killer attribute: The killer wears silver) **Rozetta: Oh! I know that bloody material! It is used to polish silver! **Rozetta: Gorgeous only ever wears gold, meaning our killer must be wearing silver! **Rozetta: There’s something stuck on it though! Lets collect it! *Collect fibers (1 star) **Rozetta: Now that we have the fibers! Lets go to Gorgeous’ home to identify them! *Send fibers to Rozetta (Killer attribute: Killer has black hair) **Rozetta: I looked at the fibers, and it turns out they were hair strands! **Rozetta: And not only was I able to tell it was hair! I identified it’s color! They were black, while the victim’s are brown! **Rozetta: This means the killer has black hair! Later..... **Rozetta: Ok, Mia! We have enough evidence to arrest our killer! Lets do it! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Rozetta: Zara, we know that you killed Gorgeous! Why did you do it!! **Zara: Me! I may have been desperate to have my secret hidden, but I wouldn’t kill someone over it! I can still live happily at the surface like I did in Xerda, I’ll just lose my immortality, and won’t look forever 21! **Rozetta: If you didn’t kill Gorgeous, then whose beef and stout pie-stained bloody sword did we find at the marketplace!! **Zara: It’s not mine for sure..... **Rozetta: You’re fit and an ace at sword-fighting, and you wear silver armor like our killer! How can you deny that...... **Rozetta: And in case you mention Xenia, who is guilty of something else.... she’s not raven-haired like you! **Zara: ............. **Zara: Fine, I admit it........ **Zara: You see.... I lied when I said I didn’t know about the hidden root of Xerda and Grimsdale.... It’s where I pass every week to make my dealings...... **Rozetta: Your dealin- **Zara: Look! I’m not a Xerdan! I managed to get in there, and pass through the palace guards using my skills, by witnessing you being banished from the city, using the popular root... **Zara: The truth is, my name is Kayla Markham! **Rozetta: KAYLA MARKHAM! The infamous tomb raider who’ve been inactive for 5 years!! **Zara: Yes... When I saw the artifacts in Xerda! I knew it was a gold mine! So I decided to steal a few...... **Rozetta: So you were smuggling artifacts outside the city, and sold them to antique and pawn shop owner.... **Zara: Yes.... I decided to rob Gorgeous, but unfortunately she caught me and I had to explain myself! **Zara: Knowing that the queen might get me killed for these crimes, she agreed to keep it a secret... **Zara: But I stayed in Xerda enough to know that Gorgeous couldn’t be trusted with secrets. When she gets drunk, there’s not a drop of tea that wouldn’t be spilt... **Rozetta: So you decided to kill her, as if that wouldn’t get you deeper trouble, let’s show you to the queen.... At the queen’s throne room..... **Penthesilia: Did you find the ACTUAL traitor? **Rozetta (rolling her eyes): “No”....... but we did find Gorgeous’ killer, it’s Zara..... **Rozetta: Not only did she kill Gorgeous, but we also learnt that her true identity is Kayla Markham, an infamous American tomb raider, and that she’s been smuggling artifacts from Xerda to the surface to sell!! **Zara: Your highness, please... forgive m- **Penthesilia: Forgive you? You should be the one forgiving me, because after hearing that ridiculous motive, you’ll certainly get the dea- **Rozetta: ACTUALLY! This murder is being investigated by the Grimsdale authorities, meaning WE decided the penalty!! **Rozetta: Johanna, take Kayla to the surface, and bring her to Judith Powell, she just like Joe, is aware of Xerda’s existence, we’ll be having a private trial... Outside the throne room..... **Rozetta: Now that we are done with that! We have to go find proof of Josephina’s real identity... **Rozetta: If we were able to prove Josephina’s a demigod, Penthesilia will have bo choice but to believe us! Forest of Death (4/7) **Rozetta: We managed to apprehend the killer, but we still have to do the same to Xenia and “Josephina”. **Rozetta: Unfortunately, the queen wouldn’t believe us until we have “enough proof”..... **Rozetta: Which means, we have to search the feast room, in order to find proof that Josephina isn’t who she and Xenia claims to be- **Stunning: ROZETTA!!!! **Stunning: There you are! I need to speak to you and your filthy surface friend immediately!! *Speak to Gorgeous’ lookalike (1 star) **Rozetta: Mia, you may be wondering why this girl looks a lot like Gorgeous... **Rozetta: The truth is, this girl is her younger sister, Stunning, she’s got similar looks to Gorgeous, because both of them were born as a result of their mother molesting the captured men... **Rozetta: You may be wondering... how come their both look like 21 year olds, if people stop aging, the moment they step foot in the city.... **Rozetta: The truth is.... when a woman gives birth in Xerda, the baby turns into a young adult overnight.... **Rozetta: It’s complicated I know....... But name me one thing in Greek “Mythology” that isn’t.... **Rozetta: Anyway as I am saying.... Stunning looks like Gorgeous in the outside, but unfortunately nothing alike in the inside...... **Stunning: Ok...... Now can you shut up, and listen to what I want to say instead of telling your surface friend, some Xerdan facts..... **Stunning: The point is.... I’ve heard about why Kayla was murdered..... **Stunning: AND I’D LIKE TO HAVE MY FAMILY’S POTTERY BACK!!!!! **Stunning: So stretch your weakling legs and go find them!!! **Rozetta: I don’t really like obeying people like her.... but unfortunately, we still have to search for the artifacts... we can’t risk people finding out about Xerda’s location, or the fact that it is not a greek myth..... **Rozetta: Do you think Kayla might have left a list of her clients while smuggling the artifacts? If so, lets search the hidden root! *Search hidden root **Rozetta: Number one detective rule: A torn picture or document always leaves important information! **Rozetta: I bet you this must be Kayla’s client list! Lets piece it back together! *Fix torn document (1 star) **Rozetta: I knew it!! I knew it! **Rozetta: Since Stunning requested us to find the artifacts, it’ll be polite to give her back first.... **Rozetta: It says the last sale belongs to a Signora Madonna De Felice, and seeing Gorgeous’ settlement is the last one Kayla robbed, these are where her artifacts must be! Lets go Madonna! *Tell Madonna to give you her artifacts (1 star) **Rozetta: Madonna, we came here to your lavish se- **Madonna: It’s Signora Madonna De Felice, voi imbecille!! How dare voi enter my home, and call me, by my first name, voi la puttana! **Rozetta: We’re deeply sorry, Signora, we shall not do it again..... **Rozetta: Anyway, we demand you give all the artifacts you bought from Kayla to us! **Madonna: Dio mio! all artifacts! Sure! Just give- **Rozetta: We want them all FOR FREE!! **Madonna: MAMMA MIA! Free? Who you voi think you are, Signorinas! I shall not give voi a single artifact, if you say so! **Rozetta: Signora, these artifacts were smuggled from a restricted area! You can’t just make deals with an infamous tomb robber, and expect us to pay you for the stolen artifacts! **Madonna: Dio mio! Robber? I had no ideas! I thought she was an archaeo- whatever this English word is..... **Rozetta: You own one of the biggest antique businesses in Grimsdale, and you never heard of Kayla Markham? I don’t buy this... **Rozetta: Either way, you’ll still be punished, but with a fine rather than incarceration.... **Rozetta: Anyway, lets send Kayla’s list to the authorities to get all the artifacts back! *Investigate feast room **Rozetta: This bag.... it looks too... grand.... to be Xerdan! **Rozetta: That means it’s either Kayla’s or... “JOSEPHINA”’s!! **Rozetta: We should search it! There could be proof of Josephina’s American identity in there! *Search handbag (1 star) **Rozetta: What did you find he- **Rozetta: Ooooo...... a passport... and it has Josephina’s picture on it, in modern clothing.... **Rozetta: It says that her real name is Summer Klein, a girl that was born in January 7, 2002...... **Rozetta: Lets see how mother will react to this... hehe..... Later..... **Rozetta: Now that we have dealt with Stunning, and found Josephina’s passport..... **Rozetta: Lets prove to mother that Xenia’s a traitor, and who Josephina truly is...... *Prove your point to Queen Penthesilia II (1 star) **Penthesilia (with Xenia and Summer): So..... did you find out who the REAL traitor is..... **Rozetta: Oh yes... we did..... **Rozetta (showing Summer’s passport): But first..... lets show you this... **Penthesilia (shocked): IS THAT JOSEPHINA!!! **Summer: Your highness I can explain........ **Penthesilia: So that means they’re saying the truth! Xenia, how could you!!! **Xenia: Oh well.... I already expected this... **Xenia: Mother, I was conspiring with them for the good of Xerda, for YOU!! **Penthesilia: For the good of Xerda? You do realize how humiliating this is? A daughter of mine conspiring with some criminal organization? I’ll be the laughing stalk of Olympus! **Xenia: That’s IF we lost! Mother, those new Olympians, they’re planning to give us POWER!!! More power than those couch potatoes in Mount Olympus are giving!! **Penthesilia: That sounds reasonable, but what i- **Xenia: There is that other cult, called The Anoterous! This cult is an enemy of ours! **Xenia: Once we get our hand on Grimsdale, we’re planning to go on war with them... **Penthesilia: War....... **Rozetta: Mother.... I know this sounds appealing, bu- **Penthesilia: Xenia, I forgive you.... **Penthesilia: Summer..... that’s your name isn’t it.... **Summer: Yes. **Penthesilia: Iris-message your leader, and tell them that I’d like to form an alliance with them. **Rozetta: NO!! Mother, you can’t d- **Summer: Oh yes! She can! Summer uses her power as a daughter of Demeter, to take control of the plants in the garden, and captured Mia and Rozetta.... **Rozetta: Let.. us.... g- **Summer: And why would I? I was informed to get rid of you, when you arrive to Xer- Mia suddenly feels powerful, and uses the strength she has to take control of the plants.... **Summer: What the hell!!!! Mia lets Rozetta go, and captures both Xenia and Summer... **Xenia: Summer! Take control of the plants!!! **Summer: I can’t! I can’t!!! **Penthesilia: Hey! Let my daughter go... you... Monster! **Rozetta: Don’t listen to her, Mia!! **Xerdan guards: Hey! Leave the princess alone, or else we’re killing both of you!! **Rozetta: But... but.... She’s a traitor, you can’t let her get away with this!! **Penthesilia: There’s no use, Rozetta! It seems like the years you spent in the mortal world made you forget how being Xerdan is! **Penthesilia: We don’t want your idea of peace! We want WAR! And we haven’t fought in one millennia before I was even born!! **Penthesilia: So lets make a deal.... I’ll let you take Summer, after all, I’m pretty sure The New Olympians are more interested in having Xerda as an ally, than having all their members free.... **Penthesilia: But in return, I keep Xenia! And if you are to take both of them, either you die, or everyone here except you does, and I doubt you want anyone killed, like the weaklings you are....... Rozetta glares at her mother.... **Rozetta: Fine.... deal..... Mia lets Xenia go..... **Penthesilia: Good.... Now leave Xerda at once! At the surface...... **Summer: You might think yourself so smart for capturing me, but it doesn’t matter, we have Xerda by our side now! I’ll be replacing my mother at the end..... **Rozetta: Just shut that little mouth of yours, will you! **Rozetta: Anyway! Lets go to the courthouse! Mrs Powell mist be waiting for us!!! *Witness Kayla and Summer’s trial (1 star) **Judith: Finally! A private trial! Now I don’t have to pretend being ignorant of greek mythology’s reality, for once!! **Judith: Kayla Markham, you are a infamous tomb raider, who robbed artifacts from many historical landmarks including those in Egypt, Japan, China, Italy and Greece.... **Judith: And now we learn that you’ve been smuggling artifacts your a hidden ancient city to the surface, after you MURDERED a citizen there, how do you plead? **Kayla: Guilty your honor, but all what I wanted is to get rich, you can’t blame me for that! **Judith: Still, you couldn’t gotten a legal job, and money isn’t an excuse for murder, you could’ve escaped Xerda the moment Gorgeous caught you stealing, if you feared that much of being executed... **Judith: For your crimes, I sentence you to 15 years in prison.... **Judith: And now you, Summer...... **Judith: As mentioned in the reports... you are a member in a criminal group called “The New Olympians”... who are planning to overpower the Olympian gods.... **Judith: And if that’s not enough! You snuck into an ancient city where you convinced a Xerdan princess to team up with you... **Judith: And then, this ended up getting a step further, and you managed to convince THE QUEEN to force an alliance with you, so the Xerdans will fight by side with you, during a war against another criminal organization of different beliefs! **Judith: You realize how much lives you’re putting in risk! **Summer: It’s for the better good! Grimsdale shall take over Mount Olympus, and its citizens shall rise in power, if they agreed to worship us! **Judith: Honestly, you’re delusional! I’ll give you a life with no parole!! **Summer: Ha! You can lock me up anywhere! But once we get to power, no prison shall hold me! Outside the courthouse, Mia and Johanna see Rozetta sitting on the, looking sad and lonely, and so they go down to her.... **Johanna: It’s okay Rozetta... One day, she’ll finally accept you..... **Rozetta sigh One day......